Heart of the Storm
by The Ever-Changing Alias
Summary: NON YAOI! GrayxOC and NatsuxOC. Different OC's. Might be another pairing later Denki, Uinzu and Ōdorī are members of the Fairy Tail guild. Together, they form Team Arashi no Hāto. No real summary.
1. Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull Part 1

**A.N/ Denki ****Hāto means 'Electric Heartbeat', Uinzu Nitsuite means 'On Winds', Ōdorī Rōzu means 'Audrey Rose', and Arashi no Hāto means 'Heart of the Storm'.**

* * *

><p>Denki Hāto sat at a wooden table with the two other members of Team Arashi no Hāto. The Fairy Tail guild was quiet, but seeing as how Natsu Dragneel was out at the moment, it wasn't surprising. Music poured into her ears from the black Lacrima Model headphones that Denki wore, and her feet were propped up on the table. <em>Natsu should go out more often; it's so peaceful when he's not here. <em>Right after Denki's thought the door was kicked open.

"We're back!" Natsu's voice could be heard even through her music.

_Great. I just had to jinx it, didn't I? _Denki thought as she pulled her headphones down to rest around her neck, still letting the music play.

"We're back!" Happy echoed.

Some of the other members of the Fairy Tail guild waved to Natsu and Happy, some just looked at them, while the rest just ignored them. Denki was part of the group that ignored them, while Ōdorī Rōzu was just staring at them, and Uinzu Nitsuite waved to them.

"Yo!" and "Welcome back!" was called out to the pair from some people. Then, a blonde girl stepped through the door frame. She was wearing a white tank top that had a blue cross design on it, a blue mini skirt and a brown belt that had a ring of keys on it. _Celestial Spirit__ Mage, huh? _Denki thought with a mental laugh. _Loke ain't gonna like that. _Denki was one of the few people, if not only person at Fairy Tail, who knew about Loke.

"You messed up again." A guy with buck teeth was saying to Natsu while his friend laughed. "You destroyed half of Harge-" He was cut off as he was kicked in the face by Natsu, sending him flying into an unoccupied wooden table. The blonde haired girl who came in with Natsu was freaking out.

"Wow, she looks like she has no clue about Natsu and his… personality." Ōdorī snickered. Uinzu laughed quietly along with her, and Denki nodded, a smirk on her face.

"The info you gave me about Salamander was fake, wasn't it?" Natsu demanded with a raised fist.

"How should I know?" The buck teethed man was now sitting upright in the mess of wood. "I just told you some rumours going around!"

"What'd you say?"

"Wanna go?"

The next thing anyone knew, guild members were in the air, along with broken and non-broken tables.

"Now now, Natsu," Happy began. "This isn't something-" Happy was then hit with a guild member and flying across the room screaming. It was an all out fist fight in the guild.

"Amazing…." The blonde girl whispered to herself, but in a flash Denki was standing next to her.

"You think so? Well, get used to it, girl. This happens a lot." Denki informed the brown eyed teenager in front of her.

"But I've finally got to Fairy Tail!" She said, smiling as she looked at the guild wide fight.

"So Natsu's back, eh?" Gray asked aloud. The blonde girl jumped at the sight of him. Not a shocker there, seeing as he was in his boxers and only his boxers. "We'll settle what we started, Natsu!" Gray headed towards Natsu.

"Gray… your clothes." Cana and Denki said in union.

"Oh shit!" Gray yelled.

"That's Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's biggest drinker." Denki said to the new girl. "And I'm Denki Hāto."

"The men here have no class." Cana muttered, before grabbing a barrel of sake and began drinking from it. Denki had never seen anyone's eyes bulge out as far as the blonde girl's did. Denki just laughed and shook her head, sending her ash blonde and black highlighted hair cascading down to the small of her back.

"Come on, let's fight!" Gray yelled out to Natsu.

The said pink haired teenage boy to look over his shoulder and yelled back, "Wear some pants and come at me!"

"So noisy before noon…." A tall man with white hair and tanned skin said as he walked towards the new girl and Denki. "What a bunch of babies." The brown eyed girl looked up startled at the man.

"Hey, Elfman." Denki said, hooking her thumbs into the pockets of her grey mini shorts.

"If you're a man, then talk with your fists!" Elfman said, completely ignoring Denki.

"In the end, he's encouraging them." The straight out blonde muttered.

"Yup, that's Elfman for ya." Denki shook her head to the left, trying swing her side bangs out of her left eye. Gray and Natsu turned around and punched Elfman, sending him flying.

"You're in our way!" They yelled.

"He's already out!" The brown eyed girl exclaimed.

"How annoyingly noisy it is." A male voice from behind the two girls said, and Denki smiled. The other girl turned her head to look at him. Sitting on a bench was an auburn haired guy with a green jacket that had fur around the collar, an orange-ish red t-shirt and dark blue pants. Two girls were in his arms. Suddenly something small and light blue came flying out from the fight and hit Loke it the head. His smile changed to an annoyed look. "I'll join the fight just for you girls." He said as the newbie pulled out a book. Looking over the blonde's shoulder, Denki saw that she was crossing Loke's picture out.

"Good luck!" The two girls said to Loke.

"Okay, this guy didn't make it to my list." Using a red marker, the girl drew an 'X' over Loke's close up. _How'd she get that? _Denki thought to herself, but laughed out loud instead of expressing her thought.

"He may have more than one girlfriend, but you have to admit that he's cute." Denki laughed, lacing her fingers together behind her head. Loke smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes but smiled back.

"What's with this place anyways?" The blonde in front of Denki asked, turning to face her. "Isn't there a wizard who's serious here?" The girl snapped her book shut.

"Yeah, some like-" Denki was cut off by another girl.

"My, it's a newcomer!"

"Her." Denki finished, as the newbie went fan girl.

"Mirajane! The real one!" Mirajane smiled at her.

"Oh, Lord." Denki said, as she saw her teammates caught up in the fight. "I'll be right back." She said before correcting herself. "Oh, who the hell am I kidding? These people will never calm down!" Denki walked straight into the huge fight and began to beat up the guild members' Ōdorī and Uinzu were fighting.

"A-Aren't you going to stop them?" The girl known as Lucy asked Mirajane, pointing towards the fight that seemed to get bigger all of the sudden. Most likely Denki.

"It happens all the time." The white haired girl said with a smile as she turned to face the fight. "It's better to leave them alone. And-" Elfman came flying out of the fight and flew straight into Mirajane, causing Lucy to yell out in surprise. "Isn't it fun?" Mirajane asked with a smile before passing out, squished between a table and Elfman.

"Mirajane!" Lucy shrieked. Suddenly, Gray fell over onto Lucy, knocking her to the ground. Natsu was laughing and standing triumphantly, holding Grey's boxers. Denki looked over to Natsu and, after one look at what he was holding, burst out laughing. She dropped to the floor, still laughing, and just narrowly missed a punch. Ōdorī and Uinzu punched the guild member that had attempted to punch Denki together, sending him to the floor as well. Only he was unconscious. The white haired girl turned her head to look at Natsu, and started laughing just like her teammate. Seeing this, Ōdorī looked to, and her face burned crimson when she realised that Gray now had no clothes on. Denki and Uinzu laughed harder at the sight of their friend's/teammate's face.

"My boxers!" Gray yelled.

Lucy was screaming and peaking through her fingers. Gray noticed her for the first time and walked over to her.

"Miss, if you don't mind, can you please lend me your underwear-"

"As if!" Lucy yelled and wacked Gray over the head.

"People with no elegance are troublesome, don't you think?" Loke asked, suddenly appearing by her and picking her up bridal style.

Elfman ran up and punched both of them, sending them flying to an unknown place in the guild. Or, hopefully in the guild. "Men talk with their fist!" He cried out.

"I told you, you're getting in the way!" Natsu yelled at Elfman, kicking him away.

"Aye!" Happy yelled.

"Everyone's so noisy! I can't even drink peacefully!" Cana said in an annoyed tone. She was the only guild member present at the time to remain successfully out of the fight. "You guys, enough of this!" No one listen to her. "Now you've done it!" Cana pulled out one of her magic cards. "What troublesome people!"

"Come whenever you want!" Gray yelled, punching his right fist into his left palm, readying his Ice Make Magic.

Elfman raised his right arm in the arm, and his arm was then made of rock.

"What troublesome people." Loke said, activating his ring.

"Come whenever you want!" Fire formed at Natsu's fists.

"They're going to fight using magic?" Lucy asked, holding Happy up in front of her like a shield.

Denki raised both her arms over her head, a crackling yellow ball of magic appearing between her hands, growing bigger every second. "Damn straight, girl."

Uinzu clenched her hands into fists by her sides, and her white hair started to blow upwards.

Broken pieces of tables began to float and flew towards Ōdorī. Once they were by her side, the pieces of wood began to form the shape of a bow and arrow, ready to be fired.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Don't 'Aye!'!" Lucy cried.

Suddenly, a large, shadowed figure crashed its foot down. "Cut it out, you fools!"

"He's huge!" Lucy yelled.

Everyone froze. Nobody moved even the slightest bit. Denki was pretty sure that some of the guild members stopped breathing.

"My, you were here, Master?" Mirajane asked with yet another smile.

"Yes." The Master said, turning his head to look at Mirajane.

"Master!" Lucy cried out.

Then Natsu started laughing.

"Everyone's so scared! It's my-" The Master raised his foot to stomp on Natsu, but Denki beat him to it. She threw her giant electricity ball at Natsu, giving him a major shock.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Natsu yelled at Denki, but she just ignored him.

The Master sighed as some of the guild member chocked back laughs. Then he noticed Lucy. "Oh, a newcomer?"

"Y-yes." Lucy stuttered, looking like she wanted to run away.

Then the Master shrunk down to his normal size. Lucy stared at him, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Nice to meet you!" The Master said, smiling up at Lucy.

"Now he's tiny!" Lucy said, still not getting it completely. "Wait, if you're the Master…."

"That's right! He's Fairy Tail's guild master Makarov." Mirajane said. The Master turned around and started to walk, but tripped over a broken floorboard and went flying into a wall. He stood up on the railing and coughed. The guild members looked up at him.

"You've done it again, idiots! Look at these documents the council sent me!" Master Makarov held out a stack of papers. "They're all complaints! You fools, all you do is make the council angry at me." Some guild members looked down at the floor, ashamed. "But…" Makarov said, and the stack of complaints in his hand went up in flames. "To hell with the council!" Natsu jumped up and ate the flames, before returning to the ground. "Listen up! The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the spirit flows within us, and the spirit which flows within nature connect, they will form an embodiment. It takes great mind and focus! In fact, put all your soul into whatever magic you're doing! You cannot progress in the way of magic if you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher up! Do not fear the fools of the council! And follow the path you believe in! That's what makes you a Fairy Tail wizard!" All the guild members cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N I try to do have the episodes at once, 'cause if I did the full episode, it'd be around 5000 words long. Also, if you didn't notice, mine starts from Episode 2, 'cause it didn't show the Fairy Tail guild in Episode 1. R&R!**


	2. Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull Part 2

Mirajane stamped Lucy's right hand with the Fairy Tail symbol.

"And then, with this, you're now a member a Fairy Tail." The said white haired girl told Lucy while the blonde was studying her pink tattoo. She smiled and ran over to Natsu.

"Natsu, take a look!" Lucy cried out happily, raising her hand so that he could see. "I finally got Fairy Tail's mark!"

"Oh yeah? That's great, Luigi." Natsu said, not bothering to turn around and look.

"It's Lucy!"

"Wow, Natsu. Can't even remember the girl's name? And you're the one who brought her here in the first place!" A girl said. Natsu, Happy and Lucy turned to see a white haired girl leaning on the side of the request board. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was chewing on a piece of chocolate flavoured pocky.

"Shut up, Uinzu!" Natsu yelled at the girl, raising a flaming fist. Her chocolate brown eyes held a mischievous glint as she smirked.

"Natsu, it's really not something to get upset over." Uinzu said calmly, pulling out another stick of chocolate pocky and putting it in her mouth to replace her other, now eaten, one.

"I said shut up! And do you have to eat sugar all the time?" Natsu demanded. Uinzu gave an overly sweet smile on purpose.

"Yes, Natsu, I do." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"What the hell, Uinzu!" Natsu clearing didn't get it. Uinzu rolled her eyes.

"She was using sarcasm, Natsu." Lucy muttered, but Natsu and Uinzu ignored her.

"This, coming from the one who drools fire." Uinzu shot back at him. Natsu glared daggers at her.

"Uinzu!" The said white haired girl looked back over her shoulder to see who had called her. "Come on! We got a job to do!" Denki shouted, waving the request in the air. She had only bothered to show the request to Ōdorī, because Uinzu was fine with any job as long as it paid well for the three of them.

"Coming!" Uinzu yelled back. She looked towards Natsu, who was steaming with anger. The white haired girl rolled her eyes and walked over to Denki and Ōdorī, who were sitting at the bar. Natsu's flames died down but his eye was still twitching. Without a word, he turned back to look at the request board.

"Let's choose a job with a big reward!" Happy said.

Natsu pulled a request down. "160,000 jewels for exterminating some thieves!"

"Then it's decided!" Happy cried out.

"Has my dad come back yet?" A young boy with dark blue hair asked Master Makarov. Both Natsu and the guild master looked at him.

"You're getting annoying, Romeo." Makarov began. "If you're the son of a mage, then believe in him and wait for him at home."

"But he said he'd be back in three days, it's been a week now!"

"If I remember correctly, that job was on Mt. Hakobe." Master said, more to himself.

"It's not that far away!" Romeo cried. "Go out and look for him!"

"Your father is a wizard! And there isn't a single wizard in this guild who can't handle themselves!" Makarov yelled down to Romeo from his place on the bar counter. "Go home and drink some milk or something." Along with Natsu and Happy, Lucy was also watching Makarov and Romeo. The blonde girl was sitting at the bar between Elfman and Denki. Ōdorī and then Uinzu sat down the row of stools to Denki's left.

"Idiot!" Romeo cried and hit Master Makarov in the face. "Damn it!" Romeo ran out of the guild almost crying.

"It must be hard on him." Lucy said as she watched Romeo run out.

"Master is like that, but he's actually worried himself." Mirajane told Lucy.

"Hey, Natsu! Don't break it!" A guild member yelled as Natsu punched the request board. "Master, is it alright?" The man asked as Natsu walked towards the door with Happy floating alongside him. "He's going to save Macao, you know."

"This is why he's still a kid." The buck teeth member said.

"All this will just hurt Macao's pride." The earlier member replied.

"No one can decide what someone else should do." Master Makarov said. "Let him go!"

"What's he doing?" Lucy asked.

"It's because Natsu is just like Romeo." Mirajane said, and Lucy turned back to look at her. "He went through the same thing. We, all the wizards of Fairy Tail, carry something with us. A scar, a pain, or suffering.

* * *

><p>"Why are you guys here?" Natsu asked.<p>

"Why not?" Lucy replied.

"Yeah." Uinzu and Ōdorī said in union. Denki just shrugged one of her shoulders.

"Anyways, you really can't handle transportation, can you?" Lucy asked a motion sick Natsu. The said pink haired boy, along with Happy, Lucy, and Team Arashi no Hāto, were riding inside of a cart. "There's so much to pity you for." Uinzu and Ōdorī chocked back laughs and Denki smiled softly, looking like she wasn't really there, but off in her own world. Lucy's statement caught Natsu's attention.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing."

Denki was thinking about what Mirajane had said, and by the looks of things, so was Lucy.

_"Natsu's father left and never returned." Mirajane's words repeated themselves in Denki's mind. "Well, he's not his real father, but a foster father. Not to mention a dragon."_

_ "A dragon?" Lucy had asked. Her reaction had been funny, but the moment wasn't a laughing matter. "Natsu was raised by a dragon?" Mirajane merely nodded._

_ "He was found by that dragon in a forest when he was little, and learned how to read, culture and use of magic from him. But, one day, that dragon vanished and Natsu couldn't find him."_

_ "I see, so that's Igneel." Lucy had said._

_ "Natsu is looking forward to meeting Igneel one day. Isn't it cute of him? Mirajane's voice faded, and the female Lightning Magic wizard was brought back to the real world._

Suddenly, the cart stopped moving.

'We've arrived?" Lucy asked curiously. Natsu jumped up.

"We've stopped!" The pink haired Dragon Slayer yelled, dancing around the inside of the cart with Happy.

"Sorry, but we can't go any further." A voice called from upfront. Lucy opened the back of the cart and was met with a blizzard.

"H-hey, what's this?" Lucy asked.

"Around Mt. Hakobe, as Master Makarov said, Lucy." Denki said, shoving Lucy lightly aside and stepped out of the cart and into the snow.

* * *

><p>"It's freezing!" Lucy whined. "It's up on a mountain and all, but it's summer! Don't you think this kind of blizzard is weird?"<p>

"That's what you get for wearing so little clothes." Natsu replied. Uinzu laughed.

"Honestly, Lucy. Would it kill you to wear something _other _than miniskirts?" The white haired gestured to herself and her two teammates. "I normally wear jean miniskirts, but I always wear my tights with 'em. Ōdorī normally wears dresses and ankle length tights, and Denki wear mini shorts. Look at us now though!" All three teammates were wearing jeans and travel cloaks. Denki's was midnight blue, Ōdorī's was maroon, and Uinzu's was jade green.

"I know, but same goes for you, Natsu!" Lucy said. "Lend me your blanket!" The blonde teen was trying to pull Natsu's blanket out from its place, hooked on top of his backpack.

"What an annoying person…." Natsu muttered.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"That's it!" Lucy cried, getting an idea. Uinzu blinked, Denki raised an eyebrow and Ōdorī just stood there, annoyed with the hold up.

"Open, Gate of the Clock!" Lucy called, pulling out a silver key. "Horologium!"

A grandfather clock appeared, complete with arms and a face.

"Whoa, a clock!" Natsu said.

"So cool!" Happy put in.

Lucy was now wrapped up in the blanket and sitting inside the clock. Her mouth was moving but nobody could hear what she was saying.

"I can't hear you." Natsu said.

"And I second that." Uinzu added, and Ōdorī and Denki nodded while Natsu spared her a glare.

"She says, "I'll stay in here."." The clock said.

"Why'd she come here then?" Natsu asked.

"Honestly." Ōdorī rolled her eyes and shook her head, her dirty blonde hair hitting her face from the wind.

"She says, "What job did Macao come here to do?"."

"You came here without knowing that?" Natsu asked Lucy. "He was subduing a vicious monster, a Vulcan." Lucy got a scared look on her face.

"She says, "I want to go home."."

"And I say, "Yes, go ahead."." Natsu replied to the clock.

"Well I say, "It's a little too late for that, girl."." Denki said darkly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I don't wanna have to deal with spending extra time just to get you back to Fairy Tail when you volunteered to come."

"Aye."

* * *

><p>"Macao, are you here?" Natsu yelled out into the blizzard.<p>

"Macao!" Happy shouted. Without warning, a Vulcan came out of nowhere and smashed the snowy ground where Natsu and Happy had been standing just moments before.

"It's a Vulcan!" Happy yelled. The Vulcan sniffed around quickly before taking off in a new direction.

"Hey, you!" Natsu shouted at the monster. The Vulcan had run over to the Clock Lucy had summoned and picked it up. Lucy opened her eyes and fear was immediately shown in them.

"A human woman!" The Vulcan said.

Natsu punched his right hand into his left palm, fire emerging, and spoke. "So it can talk?"

""Hey, come rescue me!" she says." The clock called out while it was being carried away by the Vulcan.

"Why didn't you do anything?"Natsu yelled at Team Arashi no Hāto, but Uinzu in particular, and she knew it.

"I did, but excuse me for having Wind Magic in a blizzard!" The white haired girl yelled back at him, getting up in his face. Ōdorī sighed and Denki face palmed.

"How annoying…." They muttered in union.

* * *

><p>"How did it become like this? And what's with the monkey, it's hyper for some reason!" she says…." The clock narrated as the Vulcan danced in a circle around it.<p>

"A woman!" The Vulcan said, looking through the clock's glass at Lucy. The said blonde shrunk farther back, until the clock glowed yellow and disappeared.

"Hey, Horologium!" Lucy called out. "Don't disappear on me!"

"Time's up. Good luck!" Horologium's voice said.

"An extension! I want and extension!" Lucy began to cry.

"Monkey!" Natsu yelled, and Lucy turned to look over her shoulder. She saw Natsu running through the ice cave. "Where's Macao?-" And then Natsu slipped on the ice, and went spinning on his head straight past the Vulcan and Lucy.

Lucy deadpanned. "Lame." Then she face palmed. "Can't he make a normal entrance?"

"Hey monkey! Where's Macao?" Natsu asked again, half on his head against a wall. The Vulcan looked towards Natsu, and Lucy got up and ran over to hide behind Natsu. Team Arashi no Hāto stood where Natsu had run in and slipped, watching to see if they would need to fight. "You understand what I'm saying, right? Macao, a human man."

"Man?" The Vulcan asked.

"That's right!" Natsu pointed at the Vulcan. "Where are you hiding him?"

Lucy, meanwhile, looked horrified. "He's already decided the monkey's hiding him?"

"Looks like it." Ōdorī said.

"Damn idiot…." Denki muttered around her hand, which was placed on her forehead and dragged down her face due to a face palm from Natsu's entrance.

The monkey pointed in a direction. "He understood!" Natsu said, and went over to look. "Where?" The Vulcan kicked Natsu out through the opening in the cave Natsu was looking out. "Monkey!" He yelled as he fell.

"Natsu!" Lucy, Ōdorī and Uinzu yelled, while Denki stood stricken. Her breath caught in her throat. _If Natsu doesn't survive… and… if Romeo finds out…._ Denki's thought trailed off as she thought of Romeo's reaction. It broke her heart. _No. Natsu has to survive. For Romeo._ Uinzu was running over to where Natsu had fallen.

"Uinzu, what are you doing?" Denki asked the white haired girl.

"I'm going to see if Natsu's alright." Uinzu yelled back, jumping out of the cave before anyone could object.

"I don't need men! I like women!" The Vulcan said.

"No way," Lucy started, leaning slightly out of the opening in the cave to look down at the long drop. "They're not dead, are they? Natsu… Uinzu…."

"Woman, woman, woman, woman!" The Vulcan began to chant. Lucy turned back to the Vulcan and threw off her blanket.

"Okay, pervy monkey, you just watch!" Lucy said as she took a gold key off of her ring that was hooked to her brown belt. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" A giant bull appeared with large battle axe strapped to its back.

"A cow?" The Vulcan asked.

"Taurus is the most powerful of all the stellar spirits in my contracts."

"Lucy, your body is a good as always." Taurus said. All the members of Team Arashi no Hāto sweat dropped. "Moo-re amazing than ever!" Lucy looked annoyed, and really, no one could blame her.

"Oh yeah, he's a pervert to." Lucy muttered.

"You can't have my woman!" The Vulcan said to Taurus.

"Your woman?" Taurus asked dangerously. "This is moo-st unforgivable."

"Taurus!" Lucy cried.

"I'm moo-re than ready!" Taurus said as he spun his battle axe before smashing it into the ground. The Vulcan moved back and moved to the side.

"He's fast!" Lucy said. The Vulcan jumped down towards Taurus and just as Taurus was about to swing his battle axe at the Vulcan, Natsu kicked Taurus across the face.

"Natsu!" All the girls cried.

"I was pretty useless, wasn't I?" Taurus muttered.

"Too weak!" Lucy said.

"Hey, haven't the monsters increased in numbers?" Natsu asked, pointing his thumb at the Vulcan.

"He's an ally, you idiot!" Lucy yelled at the pink haired mage. "A stellar spirit!

"The monkey?"

"God, Natsu, you're a retard." Uinzu said, dusting snow off of her clothes.

"Uinzu!" Denki and Ōdorī yelled happily.

"The bull!" Lucy yelled at Natsu. "And, wait… How'd you survive?" The blonde girl asked.

"It's all thanks to Happy." Natsu replied.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"You can't deal with transportation, but you're okay with Happy?" Lucy asked.

"What are you talking about? Happy isn't transportation. Happy is my partner." Natsu was completely confused. "You're mean."

"O-oh… I'm sorry." Lucy stuttered.

"That's my woman!" The Vulcan yelled, raising its fists to smash Natsu into the ground. Natsu raised his arm and the ice underneath them broke as the Vulcan's fist connected with Natsu's arm.

"Listen up!" Natsu started. "All Fairy Tail members are my friends!" Natsu kicked the Vulcan across the cave and slid backwards. "The Old Man and Mira, and even those annoying bastards Gray and Elfman." The Vulcan ran towards Natsu. "Happy and Lucy… all of them are my friends." A red and orange magic symbol appeared under Natsu's feet. "And that's why I'll bring Macao back with me!" The Vulcan jumped down at Natsu, and the pink haired mage punched the Vulcan in the stomach with a flaming fist. The Vulcan hit the ceiling of the ice cave and dropped down, large icicles falling along with it. It blew the icicles at Natsu, and also at Lucy- seeing as she was right beside Natsu. "That won't work against fire!" Natsu yelled, standing his ground as Lucy dived out of the way. When things settled, the Vulcan was hold Taurus's battle axe.

"Uh-oh." Natsu said.

"That's Taurus's axe!" Lucy cried out.

"Lucy…" Taurus said, almost unconscious. The Vulcan swung Taurus's battle axe at Natsu, but when he moved backwards to dodge the attack, he slipped on the ice. He fell over and landed on the ice.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried. The said pink haired mage was holding the edge of the ace between his hands, trying to keep it from hitting him. "Taurus, go back!" Lucy said as she shook Taurus. "If you go back then the axe will return too!" Then, the blade of the axe turned red and started to melt. Natsu let some of the melted metal drip into his mouth. "He's melting the axe with his body heat?" Lucy asked in shock. "And he's eating it, too!"

"Aye!" The blue cat said, floating beside Lucy.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up." Natsu said before he spit the drops of melted metal at the Vulcan. After it had moved back and dropped the axe, Natsu hit his fists together, a magic symbol appearing in front of them. "Let's go!" He said, before lunging at the Vulcan with his fist raised. Denki turned to Uinzu.

"Uinzu!" Was all she shouted but the Wind Magic mage understood.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled, going to punch the Vulcan with his flaming fist.

"Magic Wind Palm!" Uinzu shouted at the same time, clapping her hands together and sending a huge wind wave towards Natsu. The wind hit his fist, increasing the flames. Natsu's fist connected with the Vulcan, and with the force it was sent flying into a wall.

"We did it!" Happy exclaimed as Team Arashi no Hāto ran over to join Happy, Natsu and Lucy around the Vulcan.

"Weren't you supposed to ask that monkey where Macao is?" The Celestial Spirit Mage asked.

"Ah, I forgot." Natsu replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"He's completely out of it." Ōdorī said. The Vulcan then began to glow yellow, and a yellow magic symbol was in front of its body. A blow made dust swirl around the all the mages feet and a blinding light made everyone shield their eyes.

"W-what?" Natsu asked. When the dust settled, his eyes widened in shock.

"Macao!" Natsu and Denki cried.

"Wasn't he a pervy monkey just a while ago?" Lucy asked, freaking out.

"Oh, so he was 'taken over' by the Vulcan." Happy said.

"Taken over?" Lucy asked.

"It's a magic to take over someone's body." Denki said, unable to look away from Macao.

"Vulcans are monsters that live by taking over human bodies." Uinzu added.

* * *

><p>"It seems he had a pretty tough fight before he was 'taken over'." Happy said. Macao was lying on the blanket Natsu had brought. Lucy, Uinzu and Ōdorī were on one side of it while Natsu and Denki were on the other.<p>

"Don't die on me, Macao!" Natsu yelled at Macao's unconscious form.

"Romeo's waiting for you!" Denki shouted, willing herself not to cry.

"Open your eyes!" Natsu yelled at Macao again. Macao's eyes squeezed shut tightly before slowly opening.

"Natsu…."

"Macao!"

"I'm useless…." Macao muttered. "I managed to defeat nineteen of them, but I got taken over by the twentieth one." Lucy looked stunned. "I'm so pitiful. Damn it… I can't face Romeo this way."

"That's not true!" Natsu said. "It's great that you managed to defeat so many of them!" Natsu reached out his hand and Macao grasped it. "Let's go back, where Romeo is."

"What are you grinning about, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"You look scary." Lucy replied. "I'll pull out your whiskers, cat."

* * *

><p>"Romeo!" Natsu called out, and Romeo looked up. He was crying. Lucy, Happy, Natsu supporting Macao and Team Arashi no Hāto came into view.<p>

"Dad!" Romeo yelled out, now crying tears of joy as he hugged Macao. "Dad, I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Macao told his son.

"It's alright," Romeo sniffed. "After all, I'm the son of a wizard!"

"If those damned kids pick on you again, tell 'em this; 'Can your father beat up nineteen monsters?'"

"Natsu, Happy! Thank you!" Romeo yelled. "And thank you too, Lucy, Denki, Uinzu and Ōdorī!" Lucy turned back to Romeo and waved.


End file.
